The Mysterious Love stories
by shinigami warrior11
Summary: Ichigo is doomed since his beloved forgets him. Byakuya announces disturbing news to his captains.


The mysterious love stories

A/N Ulquiorra's revenge unto Ichigo takes its toll but will he be able to save his beloved?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

The shadow passed Orihime in the blink of an eye. Orihime stopped to try to see who it was but couldn't see the person or thing. This arrancar was a mystery to be solved by her friends. "Kurosaki-kun, Ishida, Sado-kun please come to my house immediately.

When all of her friends had arrived she was an emotional wreck because she couldn't remember her own friends besides Ishida which made Ichigo go ballistic. "Inoue how can you not remember me? Ichigo asked and tried to kiss her. Orihime smacked Ichigo telling him to never set foot in her home again or else...

Meanwhile in Soul Society things weren't going so well. Matsumoto? How can you forget to send the message to the other Captains, screamed the angry Toushiro. The message was that Byakuya was going to marry Rukia and Matsumoto was in charge of all the planning and the venue. When the news reached Byakuya he was in a bad mood because he couldn't wait for the approval of his marriage by the other captains.

Byakuya had decided to take matters into his own hands. "I have decided to get married and I wish to have your approval" asked Byakuya. Byakuya's inquisitive vice-captain Abarai Renji asked "taicho, who is it that you are marrying?" I know that all of you wish to know who this mysterious girl is but it is a surprise and anybody trying to follow me or ask who it is shall face the wrath of Senbonzakura. Everyone looked scared and left the room.

Ichigo and Sado were trying to gather information just as Ichigo felt an unfamiliar, yet strong reiatsu. Ichigo changed into his shinigami form and started chasing this person. At last Ichigo trapped an arrancar whom he had seen before. This arrancar was Ulquiorra. And Ichigo and his friends knew about Ulquiorra's abilities that he could erase memories if he wanted to. "Ulquiorra, why have you erased Inoue's memory of me?" Ichigo asked. I would tell you Kurosaki Ichigo, but then it will ruin my plans so you will have to see. And just like that Ulquiorra vanished into thin air.

"Sado what are we supposed to do while Inoue doesn't remember a damn thing about me?"Asked Ichigo angrily. Sado told Ichigo that he should be patient and that Orihime will have her memories back if it's the last thing that he will do. Hey Chad where is Ishida by the way? Is he sewing clothes for Kon again? Doesn't he have anything else that is of his worthiness to do? Oh well who cares said Ichigo. He is weird anyway.

So in Soul Society Renji was following Byakuya but he didn't see Renji who was trying to discover who the mysterious girl whom Byakuya was marrying. But Renji's hope vanished when he heard "chire Senbonzakura". Byakuya told Renji that he specifically made himself clear that anyone who tries to find out who the love of his life is shall face the wrath of his zanpaktou. Renji tried to dodge the attack "howl zabimaru" but Byakuya's attack was too powerful. Renji was seriously injured but he left to go to the real world to see his best friend.

Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto and Ikkaku arrived at Ichigo's house. Ichigo's father opened the door. And who are all of you? Asked Isshin? We are Ichigo's friends replied Renji. Ichigo heard the noise and came to the front door. Ichigo slapped his father for embarrassing Ichigo in front of his so-called "friends". They then told Ichigo about their plan to find out who Byakuya's mysterious lover is without being suspected by anybody including Byakuya.

The first thing Renji asked Ichigo was is Orihime still your girlfriend? Ichigo was furious and took his Zanpaktou out and said are you trying to make a joke because it is so not funny. Ichigo said that Orihime doesn't remember him because of Ulquiorra that arrancar. Renji and the group offered their help to Ichigo to find Ulquiorra and kill him if Ichigo will help them to find out who the mysterious lover is. Ichigo agrees and they devise a plan.

Meanwhile Orihime invites Tatski to her house for sweet bean cake delight. Tatski didn't know how to refuse so she agreed. Orihime told Tatski-Chan how Ichigo tried to kiss her as if she was his girlfriend. But at that specific moment Tatski tells Orihime that he was her boyfriend and that Ulquiorra erased her memory to punish Ichigo for his bad deeds.

Just as Orihime was trying to understand what Tatski-Chan was saying Ichigo was in her house already. He came through the window. Ishida had found a type of way for Orihime to remember her memories of Ichigo and her friend's .The thing is that she had to be tortured till the point where she can't handle it and it had to be Ichigo. Ichigo refused and said he will never hurt a girl and definitely not Inoue, which was the love of his life.

Ichigo asked Ishida if someone else couldn't torture Inoue and Ishida refused and said that Ulquiorra erased her memory in such a way that it could be brought back but only by Ichigo. Ichigo says that he will think about it and tell them tomorrow what he has decided to do.


End file.
